


Tender is the Night

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: Domestic Anthology [5]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Marvey Fic Challenges, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: Harvey comes home to find Mike reading a book on the large black leather sofa.“Do you know what time it is?” Mike pipes up, casually.“Time for you, Mr. Insomniac, to be sleeping,” Harvey answers, affectionate.(Or: Sweet Marvey Fluff w/ lactating Mike)





	Tender is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been quite a while since I last showed up. Many things have happened. I moved to Ecuador then moved to Spain. I'm basically all over the world right now. Gosh! I misswd writing so sorry in advance for all the mistakes.

Harvey comes home to find Mike reading a book on the large black leather sofa. His sock-clad feet are propped up on the edge of the glass coffee table, peeking out of the dark blue fleece blanket. A mug of half-finished chocolate milk lays beside it. The lamp, which used to be only a decorative piece by the fireplace, stands tall beside him. It’s pleasantly warm in the apartment. The Manhattan skyline glows faintly through the half-closed translucent cream curtains.

“Do you know what time it is?” Mike pipes up, casually licking his finger then turning the page. There’s no malice in his voice despite the cliched catchphrase. He’s in one of Harvey’s old Harvard pullovers—thick and grey with a large ‘H’ in scarlet red leather stitched on the front. An array of throw-pillows surrounds him like a fort, adding to the warmth and supporting his lower back.

Harvey goes about peeling his jacket, undoing his cuffs, and unbuttoning his vest as he walks over to the back of the couch. Bending low at the waist, runs a hand over Mike’s right shoulder, passed Mike’s biceps, down to Mike’s side until it settles above the large bump on Mike’s belly. He really does love seeing Mike warm and cozy with their child in his belly.

“Time for you, Mr. Insomniac, to be sleeping,” Harvey answers teasingly. An affectionate smile covers his face. His lips press to Mike’s cheeks. Immediately, Mike’s rich fresh-water scent floods his senses with a hint of something earthy underneath it. His hand unconsciously strokes Mike’s rounded belly over the fleece. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

“I’m not waiting,” Mike protests with a pout. Though, it’s obviously that he’s lying from the cold cup of half-drunk chocolate milk by his feet. He only drinks that before sleeping. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

Harvey hummed non-committedly, smile never fading. He continued his exploration of Mike’s body, draping his arm on Mike’s left shoulder then left hand following his right. His arms circled around Mike’s slightly thicker frame. Slowly, his hands shift underneath the fleece blanket in search for heat. Mike’s body heat has warmed the space just like Mike has brought warmth back into his life.

Mike dog-ears the paperback then lowers his book slowly by his lap. His hands cover Harvey’s from above the blanket, bringing them low on his belly.

“You forgot to your gloves again,” he says in a matter-of-fact tone. “They were in your coat jacket—the only by the entry way. Your hands are cold.”

Even from a side angle, Harvey could see Mike’s slight frown. He nips playfully at the ear. “Hmm, seems warm enough to me,” he says, pressing closer.

“You stubborn man,” Mike says with a sigh, “How was work?“

“Boring,” Harvey murmurs, rubbing their cheeks together to mingle their scents. “The partners meeting took longer than necessary. A bunch of whiny old-coots who can’t keep up with the present time. Kyle hasn’t made headway with the discover from the Jackson case. Some clients wished you well on the last days of pregnancy. God, Micheal, it just isn’t the same without you waving that gorgeous ass in front of my office all day long.”

Mike barks out a laugh, forgetting the book and leaning back towards Havey’s body. It falls helplessly to the floor. They’re only pressed from shoulders up but both their stances grow more relaxed. “I’m sure that my ass is the only thing you missed. My poor Harvey. Well, didn’t you survive all that torture before we got married?”

“I’ve gone soft. I used to think that all I had to be was the best I could be… but, that’s all meaningless if you aren’t around to show off to. You and our little ones,” he says. Their hands continue the light ministrations on Mike’s belly, which decidedly starts to move. Their child’s been active since the third trimester started, usually when Harvey’s around.

“Oh no, not again!” Mike throws his head back with a sigh. “He’s been listless since I woke up this morning. I’ve gone to the toilet twenty-three times today. Twenty-three! He keeps kicking me in the bladder. This is all your goddamn fault, Specter.”

It’s Harvey’s turn to laugh. Only Mike can say his last name with equal parts annoyance and affection. “I promised to take full responsibility the day we got married in church. That’s a promise I will keep for the rest of our lives.”

“Quit yapping and help me up,” Mike orders, patting Harvey’s forearms rapidly. “I need to go, need to go, I need to go!” The fleece blanket goes next, thrown haphazardly on the other end of the leather sofa, exposing the thick-fleece lined sweatpants that they bought from Ecuador a year before.

l  
Mike in complete domesticity has an entirely different appeal to Mike in work mode, but it doesn’t deter Harvey’s interest in the slightest. Harvey knows his husband has always been sensitive to the cold. Mike fares better in warmer seasons. He accidently pumps a shin to the coffee table, nearly knocking it down. Harvey’s quick to move the lamp out of the way and still the mug.

They gingerly waddle their way to the nearest comfort room. Unfortunately for them, it’s the one outside in the hallway rather than the one inside the master suite. It’s a though squeeze, just big enough to hold an adult male but not for two. They make it work.  
Mike fumbles with his pants while Harvey hovers behind him, red-faced.

“You didn’t have to come in, you know,” he mumbled indignantly as he got his dick out.  
Harvey leaned in, molding his chest to Mike’s back. “I know.”

He’s a selfish bastard. Privacy blinds had to be installed in his office because he couldn’t keep his hands off his ripe young husband walking around with fresh mating scar hidden underneath those skinny ties. The glint of the silver embossed tie-pin offered no detriment. Lucky for them that it was only Donna and Rachel in the office to witness them.

“Alright, I’m done. Get off.” Mike says, slightly pushing back. “Need to wash my hands.” 

Harvey complied like a kicked puppy, and waits outside the door. Mike’s fast to notice the expression and his face melts entirely. 

“Well, the baby isn’t due for another few days,” he says after drying off his hands, voice dipping an octave lower. “My, uhm, breasts,” because he still hasn’t quite gotten used to calling his once flat chest as breasts, “are feeling a bit heavy. Can you… do that thing?”

Harvey growls low in his throat, “always.”  
They eventually find themselves back in the living room. Mike sits on the ottoman with the plush blue fleece blanket over his shoulders while Harvey kneels between his legs. What a picture they made. The lamplight glows faintly from behind Mike while the lighted fire playfully crackles behind Harvey.

“Let me,” Mike offers, when Harvey reaches for his broad tie. His nimble fingers unknot it with practiced ease like he’s been doing it all his life. It’s rolled carefully into a ball which Harvey stuffs into his pants pocket. The vest goes next, draped on the backrest. One by one, sleeves are folded to Harvey’s elbows. “God, you’re so fucking sexy. It’s unfair!” 

Harvey chuckles. Hands cover Mike’s parted knees. The smirk stays on his face. “Got to stay fit. Can’t have your pretty blue eyes wandering away.”

Mike rolls his eyes, grinning. “You know I’ve only had eyes for you, Harvey,” he says, leaning in for a peck. It’s a quick one because he doesn’t want to force his belly. “Stop being an idiot.”

Harvey answers with a smile. “Warm enough?” he asks, gently squeezing his palms.

“Warmer if you get up here,” Mike answers cheekily.

That propels Harvey into action. He crawls up Mike’s body, hands diving underneath the grey pullover, fingers wide across Mike’s stretched belly. He’d made sure that they were warmed slightly from the fire so as not to shock Mike’s skin.

Mike shudders anyway at the touch.

“Harvey, I, uh...”

Harvey’s eyes go wide when his fingers skimmed something underneath the fleece. 

“You’re wearing a bra?”

Once upon a time, Mike has crossed dressed and surprised Harvey in the restaurant for their anniversary. He had gone all out from the wig, to the dress, to the drop-dead gorgeous pair of his heels on is ankles. Of course, it was complete down to the lacey pair of intimates underneath. They kept everything for sentiment.

“I—It’s a pain to keep washing out the milk stains, okay? It stains. Unlike a shirt, you can’t keep buying more. It won’t be the same. The bra’s easier to clean,” Mike explains, turning redder by the minute. His blush spreads down to his chest. Harvey feels the skin getting hotter. “It’s not like I planned this!”

“Oh, Mike.” All the breath punches out of Harvey. “You’re goddamn perfect.”

In one quick motion, he reaches for the vest on the backrest while lifting the pullover. The vest then goes over Mike’s exposed stomach. The pullover squishes between Mike’s armpits. Harvey takes a moment to appreciate how sexy his pregnant husband looks. He could write endless sheets of music—on sax, maybe.

The lacy white fabric stretches over Mike’s rounded breast. It’s not too big, perhaps pushing just beyond an A-cup, nothing disproportionate to Mike’s very male body. Nipples are already hard for attention. The image sends ripples further south. He wastes no time cupping them with his hands. 

Mike hisses then moans at the contact. “Sweet infant jesus, Harvey, come on.” 

Harvey pushes forward, kissing each pert bud with a feather-light touch from his lips. Goosebumps rise on Mike’s flesh. Harvey traces a finger over the bumpy flesh, up Mike’s collarbone then drawing one of the straps down. The cup droops forward. Mike’s pale fleshy breast falls out, pink nipples begging to be sucked.

Harvey really can’t deny Mike anything. He leans forward and, without too much theatrics, starts to suck. Mike squirms. The nipple lands Harvey’s tongue, painfully hard. He seals his lips around it then slowly starts to massage the tender flesh. Milk comes quickly, accompanied by a lascivious moan from Mike’s lips.

“Harvey, goddamn.” His hands fall to Harvey’s shoulders for some sort of grounding. It’s only the first day of his approved paternity leave but already he’s desperate for his mate’s touches. They haven’t been apart this long since before their wedding. The separation feels like an unpleasant buzz underneath his skin.

  
Harvey is the same. He presses his torso closer, comfortingly firm on Mike’s belly—shielding the life they’ve made from the outside world. It was hard to be without his better half for the day but they both pushed through it. Mow, though, all his thoughts zero-in on Mike and Mike alone—the way his husband feels beneath his fingers, reacts to every touch, warmth wrapping around him like a fleece blanket.

  
The taste of milk has somehow grown more sour than before. It’s a sign of their child’s impending birth. Milk that once existed more for their pleasure must now change as their son or daughter’s main sustenance. Mike’s body will have to adapt once more as a male barrier. Harvey continues to suckle, feeling Mike jerk under him, fingers tightening on his shoulders.

  
“Tomorrow,” Harvey says, after draining one side dry. Mike with a grunt releases his hold. “You have an appointment with Dr. London, right?”

  
It takes one, maybe two blinks before Mike floats out of his daze. “Yeah, at two.”

Harvey wipes the stray milk drop on the corner of his bottom lips with his finger, and licks it.

  
“Damn, that’s still so hot,” says Mike, retracing the path with his own finger.  
Harvey takes Mike’s hand and kisses the palm with a smile. “I’ll go with you. Ray will be here at quarter past one then you’ll pick me up at the office on the way.” 

“But the—”

“—Donna’s got it covered. She insisted.”  
Mike beams at the news. “Oh, I love that woman.”

Harvey nuzzles Mike’s palm with his cheek, grinning. “She also suggested ‘Donnie’ in case our child was a boy.” Donna’s been hinting at being a namesake since Mike announced his pregnancy but the soon-to-be parents are staying strong. 

“Nah,” says Mike, shaking his head. At Harvey’s raised eyebrow and fake expression of horror, he chuckled. “She’ll forgive us once she holds him at baptism. Godparents cannot resist their godchild.” He runs a hand over Harvey’s immaculately styled hair, tugging it out of place. “Look at you, Mr. Lawyer Dad, taking time off work for little old me. Just admit it that it wasn’t really Donna’s idea, ass. You don’t have to be shy about feeling clingy.” 

Denial flashes across Harvey’s face but quickly melts. 

“Yeah,” he admits, hiding his face in Mike’s belly. “I can’t stand being away from you.” 

“Ditto, you big dork,” Mike says with a smile. “One book. I couldn’t even get past one book today! I’ve been thinking about your stupid face all day. I’m. not sure if it’s me or the kid wanting you to be around. But, I know it’s stupid. I can’t ask you to abandon the firm just because of me. Not now when you’re a man down, soon to be two.” 

“Clients can handle me gone for a week or two after the birth,” Harvey says in a matter of fact tone, dark brown eyes looking intensely into Mike’s. “You are more important. Both of you.” He kisses Mike on the palm again as he says it. 

“Fuck,” Mike curses, hips jerking involuntarily. “That’s just fucking cheating. Touch me, babe, please? I need—” 

Harvey hushes him with a kiss. It’s soft but intense, with Harvey full body shielding Mike from the fire place. He’s got hands planted on either arm of the ottoman for balance. Mike, on the other hand, clutches onto Harvey’s hips. 

‘Relax, I’ve got you’ is conveyed through the kiss.

“Let me love you,” Harvey whispers when they part. Instead of capturing Mike’s cock in his hand, he sinks down to the floor again and take Mike cockhead into his mouth. One hand automatically pulls the pullover down. Wrinkled vest be dammed. 

Mike would have shot off the ottoman if not for the strong hands on his hips. His legs are lifted wide then draped over Harvey’s shoulders. He clings to the back of Harvey’s head, legs folding to bring his husband closer.

“Ohh, Harvey, fuck yeah. That’s it,” he blabbers almost incoherently. 

Harvey massages Mike’s hips with his thumbs as he works on Mike’s cock. As much as he loves savoring the sweet cries from Mike, it’s just far too late in the night to indulge. Sleeping late isn’t healthy for Mike or the baby. That’s why he asked that Mike be given extra days to be able to gather strength before the birth. He knows Mike can’t sleep while wound up like this. 

“Honey, love, sweetheart, darling, daddy,” Mike breathes the finally word like his trump card. 

Harvey’s resolve nearly snaps but he reigns it in. “Behave,” he barks out, pulling away. Mike desperate chases after him. He shushes his pregnant husband with firm strokes over covered thighs. “I’ll replace the birthing plug with my cock tonight if you behave, Micheal. Can you do that? Stop tensing.” 

Mike blushes deep scarlet, having one of his hidden wishes brought out in the open. He’s always loved Harvey cock stuffed inside him.  
“Okay, okay,” he eventually agrees. “But make it fast. I’m bursting.”

Harvey gets back to work with a triumphant grin. Hands sneak behind the gartered sweatpants to play idly at the large plug behind Mike. Doctors recommended it to help stretch the hole leading up to birth, helping to lessen the damage. This one is a little larger than his own cock. He presses on it hard, making Mike wail out loud.

Mike’s spend floods his mouth, wave after wave until Mike’s but a limp. noodle above him. Harvey waits until the last of the aftershocks quiet down. When he looks up, just like he predicted, Mike’s out for the night—head leaning against the backrest with the blanket sliding off his shoulders. An yellowish orange glow comes from the lamp behind Mike. 

Harvey smiles quietly and starts righting his husband’s attire. With some effort, he manages to pick Mike up into his arms and carry the sleeping man into their bedroom. Before he can sneak away to fix the messy living room, Mike’s hand shoots from under the covers and wraps around Harvey’s wrist. 

“Stay,” he mumbles in a daze. “Harvey, come on, get it tomorrow.”

And, well, how can Harvey say no to that?  
He toes off his shoes and crawls into bed. Mike curls against him immediately. 

This, right here, is home. 


End file.
